Tamura Meimi
Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Profile *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei *'Birthday:' October 30, 1998 (1998-30-10) *'Birthplace:' Gunma, Japan *'Height: 156cm or 5' 1" *'Favorite Songs: '''Uchouten Love (S/mileage), Dance de Bakoon (C-ute) *'Favorite Subject: 'Music, Art *'Favorite Animal: Love all *'Favorite Color: '''Love all *'Favorite Food: Fried Rice *'Hobby: '''Collecting Train Station Stamps *'Special Skill: 'Room arrangement and Impressions *'Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' being rough and openhanded *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **S/mileage(2011-) **Mobekimasu(2011-) History 2011 On August 14, 2011, Tamura Meimi was announced as a Second-Generation, S/mileage sub-member, at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW live~ Concert She was awarded a Honorary Title for being the youngest member in S/mileage. It was proceded by Ogawa Saki On September 15th, 2011 Meimi, Posted Her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-Member's official blog, and called it "Heart Pounding" On October 16th, Meimi, along with the other 3 S/mileage sub-members, were announced as offical members. Singles Participated in S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!! *Chotto Matte Kudasai! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Triva *She was in the Shugo Chara Musical with Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka from S/mileage, as well as Saho Akari from Up-Up Girls. She played the role of Yuiki Yaya. *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki. *Her S/mileage audition song was ◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Her special skill is room arrangement. *She is good at imitating, Synchronized swimming, and goldfish *She is the youngest member of S/mileage. *She has the longest hair of any S/mileage member. *She was born after Morning Musume was formed. *Looks up to Hagiwara Mai, and calls her sempai *When posting her first blog post, she called it "Heart Pounding" *On her days off from work, She spends most of her time, playing with her dog *Tamura Meimi quoted "I'm still a novice and singing and dancing but, i'm trying my very very best everyday to improve ''" *She has an older sister. *Is thought to be the most pushed member of S/mileage. *She was the first sub- member to be announced as a full member. *She was one of the two 2nd generation membes to recieve the most lines in their first featured single ''"Please, Mini Skirt Post Woman!". *''Recently asked: Name a Hello! pro member and say somehting to her!! ''she said Hagiwara-san!! Be my girlfriend! *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She recently said if a theif came she'd feel like Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko , beacuse her overall personality is cute. *Describers her personality as loud *Has a Half shih tzu half miniture dachsund dong named ponchan. External Links S/mileage Sub-Member blog Honorary Titles Category:S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:People from Gunma Category:2011 additions Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1998 births